


I don't dance

by clumsymoony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancer Harry, Football Player Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsymoony/pseuds/clumsymoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a football player and meets Harry, a dancer, at a resort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hii  
> This is my first fanfiction, so, I'm just hoping it's good... Thanks for reading

\- Jesus I'm sweating! Kinda really need a shower right now, I'll go back to my room, okay? - Louis said , already running out of  the resort's field  
\- Yeah, it's alright, I'll just stay and play a little more, mate! - Zayn answered, getting back to the game  
They both played professionaly for the Doncaster Rovers, and were on a short break. Although they did that for a living, football was still fun for the team mates - Zayn and Louis - so when they could, they'd always play, like now.  
In the rush of getting in his room where he could finally have a relaxing bath, Louis didn't see the brick wall in the middle of the way, which made him run into it and fall.   
\- I'm so sorry! - Oh, it wasn't a brick wall, after all. No, it was actually a pretty tall boy, with pretty green eyes and... Fucking shirtless! 'Wow this guy's hot'  
\- Are you... Okay? -   
'shit, I must be staring'  
-Yeah, I'm just fine - Louis said, getting up, a grin already on his face - I'm louis, by the way. You are...?   
\- Oh, I'm Harry. And yeah, I know you... My friend Niall is a big fan of yours...   
\- I'm glad to hear! Aren't you, though? - He said winking, teasing the boy  
\- No, I'm not really into football.. Not that I don't think you're a great player, I'm just not... Like, you know, I like watching you because of your legs, not really into the game, but... - by then Harry realized what he said and blushed really red - Oh my god, did I just say what I just said? Fuck, look, just ignore me, I'm so embarrassed - The other boy just laughed, 'seriously so adorable... And hot, definitely hot'  
-You don't have to feel embarrassed, love, I quite like your legs too - Louis smirked and checked the boy out... Curly brown long hair, amazing green eyes, toned chest, wow... And he wasn't lying about the legs, he was so tall! His legs went on for miles, he could imagine himself in between those babes, wrecking the boy... Yeah, he's totally going for this one - So, Harry, what are you doing here? Just chilling?   
\- Kind of... I'm a dancer, and I'm here to teach the little kids during the day, they're adorable really... Rest of the days I just chill around or work out in the gym like I was doing before you and your famous legs ran into me - he answered, a cheeky grin on his face, though he still had a little blush on his face    
\- Famous legs? Okay then, love, whatever you say! Hahahah and wow, a dancer... I can't dance to save my life...  
-No, don't say that, we all can dance... I was actually kind of wondering if you wanted to go to the party the resort"s going to throw, there'll be a lot of dancing and drinks, and  I'd like to know you a little better, maybe? - Harry asked, the fear of rejection clear in his eyes... How could louis say no to those? Such a low punch... And besides, he didn't have to dance... Only talk enough and take Harry to his room after. Yeah, that's definitelly a plan.  
\- Sure, of course I'll go! - Harry's eyes lit up the second those words left Louis' mouth... 'This boy really is something, mybe more than a one time thing  then... Maybe ... - Just give me your number so we can meet there? - he took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Harry  
\- Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, here - the boy dialed his number in the footballer's phone and smiled. - See you later?   
\- Yeah, sure, when I'm not wearing my uniforme or stinky like now, huh?! Bye dancer boy! - He winked again and turned to leave   
\- Don't worry, you're not stinky! - Harry half shouted  and when Louis was out of ear reach harry said in a lower voice - And those shorts make your bum look really good... 

            Later that day...

Hellooo dancer boy!  - L  
Louis? - H  
Yaay, you remember me! Is that party still a thing, or...? ;) - L  
Oh, Hi! And yes, sure, meet me there at 9:00? .xx - H  
Will be there ;) - L

It was 9:00 pm when Louis got to the party place. He looked around for Harry and had to wait for a few minutes because the boy was still not there. Not long after, though, he found Harry. Dressed in tight jeans which left nothing to imagination and a band t-shirt. He looked simple, but it was Harry, so, gorgeous it is.  
\- Hello, there - Louis waved at him. When the dancer saw him, he smiled real big, grabbed his hand and got into the party.  
-Let's dance, Louis! I live this son..  
\- No, love, c'mon, I don't dance, no. All I can do is football, let's have a drink. - and while walking to the bar, Harry decided that he'd make the other dance untill the end of the party... After all, he'd love to grind on Louis...   
They made small talk and actually got along really well. But after a few shots Harry really needed to dance, so he pulled Louis to the dance floor against the man's will.  
-I'm not dancing! I'll just make a fool of myself and  
\- Louis, c'mon! - He turned around and took the boy's hands on his and put them in his waist - follow my lead, just, like, wiggle a little, no one is even looking- and he started dancing to a fast song. First Louis just stood there awkwardly, but then dtarted relaxing and dancing back. It was then that Harry started to push his bum against the other's crotch not so accidentally. So Louis spin the boy around and kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised for a fraction of a secind, then started kissing back even harder, grabed Louis' hair and pushed his tingue in the other's mouth. They kept dancing to the beat of the music, kissing, grabbing, grinding on each other. Louis's hands, before on harry's hair, start going down and down, utill he gets to where he wanted, the cute little bum. He grabs and squeezes it. That's when the boy loses it and moans. It's too much for Louis, so he rubs their crotches together, feeling both their hardness through the jeans, which are suddenly too much to be in between them.  
\- Jesus, Louis - Harry says when the other stops kissing his lips and goes to his neck - can we go to somewhere more priv.. Gosh! Yes... - he interrupts himself when Louis suck on his neck particuraly harsh - More private?  
\- Yes, yes, yes, c'mon, let's go to the room I'm staying.   
They leave the club and go running to Louis' room. When they get in the elevator, Harry is about to start kissing Louis again, but two old ladies get in it with them, and all he can do is try to hide his obvious hard on.  
They finally get to their floor and as soon as they are bath in the apartment, Louis throws Harry against the closed door and goes back to kissing him. The taller boy's moans are driving him insane already.  
\- Damn, Harry, you're so hot, could kiss you forever   
\- I'd say the same, but I have a little bit of a problem down here, and I don't think only kissing would solve it, lou... C'mon, there are too many clothes between us! - His hands go t undo Louis' jeans buttons, but they are shaking a little, only making the horny boy even more frustraded   
\- I'd love to see you getting more and more desperate like that, but I really wanna fuck you right now, so I'll help - He smirks and undos his own buttons, taking off his pants, shirt and shoes. They go back to kissing and Louis grabs Harry's thighs, making him jump in his lap (years of football did make him storng) and took the boy to the bed. He stared at him for a while, admiring the view of that beautiful boy, then crawled on him and said   
\- Now you are the one that has too much clothes, let's do something about it, yeah?  
\- Yeah, yeah, help me with my pants - and then he takes of his shirt while Louis works on his pants.   
Now they are both only in boxers, snogging and running their hands on each other's bodies. That's when Louis starts to kiss and bit Harry's neck, leaving love bites all over it, making the boy whine under him. He goes down and gets to his nipples, sucking on one and pinching the other. He continuous on kissing, licking and biting his way down the boy's body, marking him all over, when he finally gets to the boxers. He presses his nose in the other's clothed hard co*ck, making Harry groan  
-Jesus, Louis, don't be a tease, DO something!   
\- I AM doung plenty of stuff right now, love, could you be more specif.. -  Harry cuts him short, grabing  him and turning them around, staying on top and removing both their boxers. He smirks at Louis while slowly he moves his head down so it's now leveld with the hard on. He kisses the tip, then starts giving the head little kitten licks. - Jesus, Harry, pleas OH - Harry takes it in his mouth, going slow, inch by inch, then starts on bobbing his head up and down Louis's shaft, eyes never leaving the other's blue ones. Louis' hands go to harry's hair, pulling a little bit, making the othe moan, the vibrations making Louis even more turned on. He pulls Harry off of him, kissing the boy on the mouth once again and turning them around  - Let me get the stuff, okay?- he leaves the bed and Harry whines at the loss. He stares at Louis' arse as he takes a bottle of lube and a condom fron his pack. He can't complain about the view, Louis does have a nice arse. When he gets back in bed, he positions in the middle of Harry's legs and opens the lube, pouring some on his fingers, then starts to push one of them in the boy's entrance, slowly, and then another. Harry makes needy noises, asking for more. And Louis gives more. He adds another finger and starts moving them, in and out , curling them in the boy's hole.  
-C'mon, Lou, I'm ready, just please, please, fu*ck me. He starts begging loudly  
-It's okay, I got you - he puts on the condom and lubes his shaft, grabbing both Harry's thighs to bring him closer, then pressing the head in. Harry winces a little with the pain, but soon starts rocking back and when Louis is sure Harry'll be fine, he keeps on entering the boy, the tightness making him crazy, moaning Harry's name, using all his will power to not just pounce on the boy right then. When he's balls deep in the boy he kisses him and stays still so Harry can get used to the strech.  
\- You can move, Lou   
And Louis starts rocking his hips against the other's, slowly at first, but then he picks up his pace, and soon he is f*cking Harry hard against the matress, a mess of sweaty bodies and moans and skin slapping on skin.    
He nails on Louis' back, leaving scratch marks all over it, while the other bites and moans on his neck.   
-Sh*t, Louis! Faster, gosh, so --- OH YES   
Louis finds his spot, only making him  f*ck harder into Harry - I'm gonna come, Lou, I'm GOSH  
Louis reaches between them and grabs his d*ck, helping him ride his orgasm, and Louis comes right after with a shout of Harry's name.  
He collapses on top of Harry and they stay there for a while, panting and breathing on each other. After a while, Louis gets out of Harry and throws the used condom in the bathroom bin. When he gets back to he bed, the other boy is almost asleep, so he just hugs him from behind and kisses his neck   
\- this was... Amazing. - the sleepy boy says, and the only thing he hears before drifting off to sleep is  
\- You're totally worth dancing for, definitely a keeper 

After that, the resort was a lot more fun for both of them.


End file.
